


business trip

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, masturbating over FaceTime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Kyoko gets lonely while on a business trip for work, so she makes a call home to Makoto.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: dr: 1 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	business trip

**Author's Note:**

> first nsfw danganronpa fic of the new year, here’s to a lot more. hope you like this!

* * *

Kyoko sighed as she let herself into her unfamiliar hotel room hundreds of miles away from home, letting the door close behind her as she realized that she was once again in her own company. Makoto had not been able to travel with her for this work trip, as he had done before; he was too preoccupied with his own work schedule and couldn’t take the few days off to travel with her. Luckily though, both of their nights were free so she would be able to see him then. And she could sure use his company, even if it was only through a screen.

Pulling out her phone as she sat on the hotel room’s single bed, she quickly pulled up her and Makoto’s texts. The last message had been a few hours ago, about how Kyoko had needed to go to her meeting and she’d talk to Makoto afterwards. Now, she was back and ready to talk again, so she sent a quick message to her boyfriend to call her when he was ready.

He did so a few minutes later, and Kyoko accepted the video call immediately. 

“Hello, Makoto. I’ve missed you,” she greeted, smiling as he came into view on her screen. 

“Hey! I’ve missed you too! How’s the trip going?” 

“It’s going,” Kyoko replied with a shrug. “Business as usual. How are you?”

“Oh, fine. It’s so boring and quiet here, though.”

“I thought you preferred the quiet?” Kyoko asked. 

“Well, it’s  _ too _ quiet,” he said. “It’s not you studying a case at the dinner table quiet. Just...quiet.” 

Kyoko chuckled. “Well, it’s only for another few days. And then you’ll be wishing I leave so you can have the apartment to yourself again.”

“I would never do that,” Makoto replied. “I really do miss you. Tell me about your trip so far.” 

Kyoko nodded, leaning back against the pillow as she thought back to her away from home adventure over the last few days, and how to tell him about all she’d done. She watched him get settled in their bed over the phone as she told him about her travels, noting that as she talked, he slowly seemed to be losing focus, or more likely, was getting distracted by something. She finally paused to ask him something. 

“Makoto, what are you doing?”

At that question, Makoto’s focus snapped back to her. 

“I’m listening to how your trip is going,” he said. Kyoko studied him for a moment. He was laying on their bed in his spot, propped up against a pillow.

“You might be listening to me, but what are you doing?” she asked, and suddenly it dawned on her. She’d seen that look he was sporting before. “Makoto, are you...touching yourself?” 

“What? N-no!” he said, but she was not convinced. “What makes you think that?” 

“Your face has the look of someone who has just been caught doing something they shouldn’t be, for one,” Kyoko said sternly, before giving him a smirk. “And two, I can see the cap for the bottle of lubricant on the bed there beside you.”

Makoto’s face reddened, and Kyoko chuckled. He looked to the side of him to where indeed there was a lube cap. He hadn’t been paying attention to how he had been laying as Kyoko’s story (and his what he thought had been a secretive masturbation session) went on, but had eventually moved so the cap had gotten in the view of what Kyoko had seen on her end of their video call. 

“I, uh...”

“It’s okay,” Kyoko said. “But I think I’d rather hear about how your time is going, now.” 

Makoto sighed. “I just missed you a lot. It’s been a few days since I’ve done this, and it’s so nice to hear your voice, I couldn’t help it,” he said quickly. “I was going to try to wait until the night you got back home, but...” 

“Show me.” 

“What?”

“Show me your cock.” 

Her words were a surprise to him, but not an unwelcome one, so Makoto double tapped on his screen to turn his camera view around for her. 

She felt a familiar burst of heat between her own legs at seeing his hard cock, the head pink and slick and shaft throbbing in Makoto’s grasp. She could tell he had been at it for a while; his favourite thing to do was to edge himself (or have her do it), until he couldn’t take it anymore and exploded, cumming either over his own hand or hers. 

“Stroke it for me.” 

Makoto resumed masturbating, slowly pumping his hand up his shaft, pausing when his hand was just under the head to thrust his hips up, before going back down and repeating the process. He was already close, but now that he had an audience, he knew it would be even easier for him to be set off. 

“Pretend it’s my hand, edging you until you’re nearly there.” 

Kyoko’s voice had taken on the quiet, seductive tone that drove Makoto crazy in the bedroom. He was under her command, and even more turned on from how she had quickly gone from talking about her trip to dirty talking to him.

“Are you going to come, Makoto?”

“Y-yes,” he breathed, gently squeezing his cock when his hand was halfway up the shaft, feeling it throb under his palm. 

“Do you wish that I was there so you could cum inside me?” 

He bucked his hips with a groan, the image of Kyoko sitting right above him one that he suddenly realized he wanted more than anything. His cock head prodded at thin air, her warm, welcoming pussy nowhere in sight. 

“I wish I could feel you inside me, nice and hard and throbbing for me,” Kyoko continued, spurring Makoto’s fantasy on. He held his fist still and instead bucked his hips, thrusting into it. If he imagined hard enough, it  _ almost _ felt like Kyoko. It would have to do.

“That’s right, give it to me, Makoto,” Kyoko said, watching him begin to thrust into his hand. “Yes, just like that. Harder, deeper. That’s right. Mmm, I can feel you so deep inside me.” 

Her words were driving him crazy, his thrusts almost as hard as when he really fucked her. 

“Come for me, come inside me,” Kyoko said. “Oh, Makoto!” 

She threw in a moan at the end of her sentence for good measure, and Makoto met her with his own as her words finally pushed him over the edge. His come spurted as he continued pumping his fist, the thick white globs covering his fingers before running down on his hand. The display was good for Kyoko too (who was unconsciously rubbing her legs together, the slick heat between them enough to stain her panties). 

When he finally recovered, his hand was positively covered in come. He released his softening shaft, letting it fall against his stomach, and tapped his thumb against the screen to change it back to selfie mode. 

He was panting, his cheeks dusted with pink. “K-Kyoko—”

“I liked it, too,” she said, a small grin on her face. 

“Come home now,” he said. “Please.”

“I have another idea,” Kyoko said, and without any warning, Makoto suddenly found himself staring at the hotel room’s ceiling. He heard some rustling around, but had no idea what Kyoko was up to. 

He was in for a surprise when she came back a few minutes later with something in her hand that he had not expected to see. 

“Is that your vibrator?” he asked, surprised when he got a nod back. She held it up to her screen for a moment to confirm it to him.

“I thought I might get a little lonely, so I packed it at the last minute,” Kyoko replied. “Bear with me as I get set up, alright?”

“Okay.”

Makoto soon found his view being switched to Kyoko’s panties covered nethers. She had propped her phone up against a work shoe at the end of the bed, and then got herself into position for him to see all the action down below. 

Kyoko was still holding her vibrator, and he watched as her fingers pressed the button on the bottom of the base to make the thing buzz to life. She began by rubbing it against her white panties, over the wet spot at her crotch. 

“You got really wet from helping me masturbate, didn’t you?” he asked, wanting to try to work his way up to talking dirty as she had done. “You naughty girl.” 

“That’s right,” she replied, cooly. The wet outlines of her nether lips were starting to become visible through the thin fabric of her panties. Makoto felt his cock beginning to stir back to life again as he watched her, and he reached a hand down to rub at it. Kyoko moved the vibrator up to the top of her slit, circling the nubby tip of her vibrator over her covered clit and letting out a little moan at the contact. 

“Imagine that’s my tongue, lavishing your clit,” he said, and felt his cock give a throb at his words as it sprung back to life in his hand. “Flicking it with the very tip of my tongue, trying to find that sweet spot for you.” 

Kyoko continued rubbing herself with the vibrator, varying it up a bit by holding it in place for a few seconds directly on her clit before moving it in circles again. 

“Are you gonna take your panties off and show me your pussy?” Makoto asked after a moment.

“Maybe,” Kyoko teased, holding her vibrator directly over her clit one more, letting out another breathless moan. “But I just don’t want to stop doing this. It feels so good.” 

“Keep going, then,” Makoto said, giving his cock a few strokes off camera as well. “It’s a great show for me.”

“Are you touching yourself again?” she asked, and he nodded. 

“Watching you got me hard,” Makoto said. “I wish I could be there to really fuck you.”

“You want to put your hard cock in my wet pussy?” she asked. She moved the vibrator away from her clit and brought her other hand down, using her fingers to slide the bit of fabric covering herself up to reveal her slick pink pussy to him. She slid a finger down between her lips, rubbing them enticingly for him. 

“God, Kyoko,” Makoto groaned, pumping his cock a bit faster in his hand at the sight. 

“You like that?” Kyoko asked, not waiting for a reply before moving her finger back down to slide it into herself. She moaned as it simultaneously disappeared inside her and got covered in her juices, before slowly sliding it back out, and starting to pick up a bit of a rhythm. 

“I wish this was your cock,” she said, pushing herself even further and adding a second finger in beside the first one. She let out another moan as her second finger quickly got covered in her slick, her digits sliding in and out of her with a squelchy sound. Her other hand brought her vibrator back up, gently placing it over her clit and making her visibly tense as her body clenched around the fingers inside her. 

Makoto’s hand was pumping up and down his shaft rapidly now, not even bothering to tease or edge himself this round. He wanted to throw his head back to let out the moans, but didn’t want to miss a moment of Kyoko’s show by doing so.

Both parties had stopped with the dirty talk, their mouths now only letting out their own series of moans for the other as they raced to their finishes. Kyoko’s fingers were rapidly pumping in and out of her as the vibrator did its work on her clit, the duel sensations making her legs tremble. Makoto pumped his shaft, feeling his balls clench and draw up as he watched Kyoko and took in the sounds her moans and the sight of her masturbating. 

Kyoko was the first to break with a loud moan of Makoto’s name. She threw her head back as her legs closed around the hand still between her legs, continuing to pleasure herself as she came. A quick gush of fluid squirted out and just nearly missed her phone screen, but she didn’t notice. 

Her moans pushed Makoto to his finish, who gritted his teeth as he came for the second time, this one not nearly as messy as his last, but still just as pleasurable. The chorus of moans lasted throughout both of their orgasms, until both parties had calmed down enough to regain themselves.

“Makoto? Still there?” Kyoko asked, leaning forward to grab her phone to bring it back up to her face. Once it was in her hand, she saw him give her a thumbs up. 

“Still here,” he said, with a sigh. “That was great.”

“It was something,” Kyoko agreed with a nod. “I should go on business trips more often.”

“I don’t know if I could handle that,” Makoto said. 

“How about this then? Don’t make yourself come again until I get home, like you originally planned on. Then we can make my homecoming night extra special.”

“I think I can agree to that,” Makoto said. “Hey, I’m gonna get going so I can clean myself up now, but I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kyoko said. “See you in a few days.” 

He nodded before he ended the call, and once her phone screen returned to Makoto’s contact info, Kyoko tossed it aside onto the bed. She sat up, giving a satisfied, post bliss sigh. She felt good and relaxed now, and she couldn’t wait to get home. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
